


Light of the Fallen

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Noctis fulfills his life duty, becoming King of Insomnia. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis are left with the burden of his sacrifice.





	Light of the Fallen

Days and nights had been plagued with darkness for ten years. Civilians adapted to their dark world best they could, but deamons running amok forced many to retreat most of Eos. However, the world would have to change their habits once again. Today, light would be restored throughout all of Eos and bring order once again.

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis were in the heat of battle, one that had been going on for most of the long night. All three men knew it was their duty to keep these deamons at bay while their prince took his rightful place on Insomnia’s throne. Fighting these deamons may have been taxing, but it kept their minds busy.

While the trio had their fair share of injuries, none of them would falter when their soon to be king needed them most. Ignis was the first to realize a beginning in the change. Up until now, the deamons were extremely hostile, as if a competition was being held and they were the prize. A personality trait took effect rather quickly. Deamons were no longer _hunting_ the group; these monsters were _retreating_ from the men.

Ignis knew then the events that took place inside of Insomnia’s palace. His heart grew immensely heavy. In reality, one would think completing your life goal would result in a weight lifting off your shoulders, but Ignis gained no such satisfaction. Noctis had completed his life’s only purpose, but at a great loss. A loss Ignis was never comfortable accepting.

The royal advisor stepped away from a lone Red Giant he was previously pursuing, quickly hearing the roar of a beast swooping away to whatever shelter became visible. Maybe Ignis’ lack of sight made him see the light first, it was a mystery to the man, but he did see it. In reality, his world went from a black hole to a dull black, but for Ignis, this was all too significant. The middle aged man became speechless and weak. He dropped to his knees as the light grew brighter, a more grey-ish color. Soft tears trailed down Ignis’ flushed cheek.

Gladiolus noticed Ignis’ fall first. The brute forgot his fatigue instantly, rushing to his partner’s side. As Gladio reached his blind friend, a stunning light distracted him. The light was offly bright, blinding to Gladio’s sensitive eyes. Though his burgundy eyes were watering from the light’s intensity, Gladiolus lost his will to look away. He knew now why Ignis had fallen.

Daemons were evaporating as they scattered, but Prompto kept shooting the monsters as they fled. The small blonde did not notice any light at first, as his back had been turned to it. Prompto’s shadow cast upon debris filled concrete made him freeze instantly. It had been ten years since he last saw his shadow. A crazed smile fell onto the freckled blonde’s face as tears fell down his plump cheeks. Prompto’s pale skin began to burn from the light, but that sensation was the last thing on his mind.

Prompto spun into the light’s ray of visibility, covering his face with both hands as he squealed. The freckled man squinted in between his slender fingers. Scanning the area, Prompto abruptly stopped when his gaze met Ignis and Gladio. The frail gunslinger set his sights on the couple currently in a tight embrace. Prompto stared blankly at Gladiolus who was protectively holding Ignis. The small blonde took a few steps forward to witness Ignis, the man he came to know as the most mentally stable of the group, the man he admired from the first time they met, and the only man who could make Gladiolus, the world’s strongest man in Prompto’s eyes, cower with one glare. This same man was gripping the back of Gladio’s torn jacket with all his might, crumpling it beneath his grip. Tears were escaping under Ignis’ sunglasses as Gladio stroked his smooth hair. Their faces pressed together, cheek to cheek, while Gladio whispered something inaudible to Prompto.

The aspiring photographer gasped as he stared at this sight. Focusing on the battle, Prompto had completely forgotten what this all meant. His body began to shiver uncontrollably, subconsciously making the blonde hug himself. Prompto began to cry again; the tears rolling off his face as fast as a narrow river. A sudden urge left Prompto charging toward the throne room.

“Hey, wait!”

“Let him go,”Ignis dismissed Gladio’s command. The former royal advisor stood, wiping his right cheek with the back of his hand. Letting out a soft sigh, Ignis turned to follow his younger friend,”We have to be strong, for Prompto.”

Gladiolus immediately jumped up, sprinting in an attempt to catch up to Prompto. However, the blonde was already out of sight. Ignis heard footsteps fade in the distance, and his eyes began to water again. The blind man was replaying his last moments with Noctis, imagining how the young king must have looked on his trek toward his throne. He was sure Noct looked strong and ready for his fate.

A young boy first met this prince while Noctis was still a toddler, yet he remembered every moment of the exchange. His uncle told him that he would _watch over this prince for the rest of his life_ , and these words were what the young boy lived by, from the mere age of seven. Since that day, Ignis had no memory of a day where he was not beside Noctis, up until ten years ago. Ignis gazed at the bright sky, a darkness with white spots to the blind man. While it was Ignis’ duty to teach Noctis most of what he had learned throughout his short life, there were a few lessons Ignis learned from the young king. Ignis would reflect on them for the rest of his life, live by them. Now, it was time to walk tall.


End file.
